Naturally
by br0kenztar
Summary: Viñeta. Bevin. No hay nada que pueda hacer, naturalmente caigo en tus caricias. ¡Dejen R&R!


_Disclaimer: Ben 10 no me pertenece, si no a Man of Action. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, todo sin fines de lucro._

**Naturally**

**Viñeta**

**Ben POV**

* * *

><p>Y Kevin lo hace de nuevo, siempre después de una misión deja primero a Gwen en su casa. Ella siempre le pide que Kevin la acompañe hasta la puerta, a lo que siempre él accede a veces de buen humor, hoy se notó que se sintió obligado.<p>

Aprovecho para cambiarme del asiento trasero al del copiloto, mientras mi prima le da un beso de buenas noches a Kevin. Y no es que los esté espiando, en verdad me duele verlos que por eso evito a toda costa ver cuando se besan. Me duele porque le tengo celos, me duele que lo puedan hacer tan públicamente, me duele que él la este engañando de esa manera…

Kevin regresa al auto con una sonrisa en el rostro y arranca el auto nuevamente. Se supone ahora tiene que dejarme a mí, pero sé que no lo hará. Se pasa la calle en donde vivo, sabía que lo haría… pero yo no le reclamo nada. Me quedo callado pero sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada, sabiendo que él me está mirado de reojo. Sé lo que está pensando en estos momentos…

Cuando me doy cuenta ya llegamos al lugar de siempre, en el estacionamiento subterráneo de un viejo edificio abandonado en el centro de la ciudad. Kevin se estaciona por ahí y apaga el motor de su preciado auto. Yo bajo la mirada un poco y sigo sin mirarle, sabiendo exactamente lo que hará para que lo mire.

"Ben…" me llama suavemente y yo caigo en lo mismo, levanto la mirada para verlo y él aprisiona mis labios con los suyos.

No puedo evitarlo, cada vez que me besa hace que me olvide del mundo que varias he salvado de una invasión alienígena y caiga rendido a él. Como casi todas las noches, cada vez que regresamos de una misión.

Kevin se viene hacia mí y se colocaba arriba mío sin separarse, con su mano izquierda jala una palanca del asiento haciendo que el respaldo de este se fuera hacia atrás completamente. Vaya, eso era algo nuevo.

Siento como una mano fría se desliza debajo de mi camisa, acariciando seductoramente mi abdomen y mi pecho, mientras sus labios siguen devorando los míos y nuestras lenguas están en una batalla de dominación, la cual siempre Kevin termina ganando.

Deja mis labios para continuar con mi cuello mientras yo suelto algunos gemidos de placer. Cada cosa que él hace en mi cuerpo hace que me derrita y que no pueda detenerme. Coloco mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo mientras el termina por subir completamente mi camisa y su lengua comienza a juguetear con mis excitados pezones.

Antes de que Kevin pudiera llegar más lejos y por más que me doliera hacerlo, lo tomo de los hombros y lo alejó un poco de mí, con mi mirada desviada hacia otro lado y completamente sonrojado pero sé que él me está mirando con confusión.

"¿Por qué siempre haces esto, Kevin?" le pregunté sin mirarlo.

"¿A qué te refieres, Ben?" preguntas y con una mano tomas mi rostro para girarlo con delicadeza para que pueda mirarte "¿Acaso estoy siendo algo brusco?"

"No es eso," contesto un poco molesto de que no me esté entendiendo "¿Por qué siempre tenemos que hacer esto después de dejar a Gwen?"

"Creo que es algo obvio, ¿no Tennyson?" dices ahora sonando molesto, ya que estas usando mi apellido "No creo que a Gwen le agrade si lo hacemos enfrente de—"

"¡No seas idiota, Kevin!" le interrumpo "Me refiero a ¿por qué hacemos esto? Se supone que sales con Gwen… ¿por qué la traicionamos de esta manera?"

Desvías un poco la mirada mientras tus ojos se llenan de culpa, al mismo tiempo que yo siento lo mismo. Había arruinado un perfecto momento solo por sentir culpa, no me había importando antes pero ahora no sabía porque le estaba tomando importancia. Tal vez… ya es tiempo de que todo se termine…

"De ninguna manera."

Demonios, ¿acabo de pensar en voz alta? ¿O Kevin ahora puede leer mi mente?

"Cualquier estupidez que estés pensando, Tennyson," dices molesto y te acercas a mí, juntando tu frente contra la mía "No pienso dejarte ir."

"Kevin…"

"¿Te sentirías mejor si termino con Gwen?" me preguntas ahora más tranquilo.

"No lo sé…" contesto sinceramente "No sé si le hace más daño que la traicionemos sin que ella sepa o que le digamos toda la verdad."

Te quedas callado por unos segundos y después vuelves a besarme, esta vez con ternura. No puedo evitarlo, le respondo con la misma intensidad, volviendo a rodear su cuello con mis brazos para profundizar el beso.

"Hablaremos de eso después," dices al separarte por uno momento "Lo único que quiero es que pienses es en este momento, solo en nosotros, olvida al resto."

Vuelves a besarme y a continuar con lo que había sido interrumpido. Poco a poco voy olvidando la razón de por qué nos habíamos detenido desde un principio. No hay nada que pueda hacer, naturalmente caigo en tus caricias.

**END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Dios… ¡esto quedó demasiado cursi! Primer Bevin y casi me da una coma diabético D:<strong>

**¿Alguien nota un poco de OOC? Si es así, lo siento mucho *reverencia***

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Reviews son más que recibidos.**

**Mata ne~**


End file.
